Ravyncore, Leanne
Leanne Ravyncore, known by her Jinsai honor name, Myth, was a personal bodyguard and fellow Daughter of the Blade to Anise Damodred. Leanne was also the Near-mother of Rashara Damodred when she was born. Following the event known as the Antrixian Purge, Leanne went into hiding with Anise and a handful of other Jinsai. At the behest of Anise, Leanne left Yasirah in order to find and protect Rashara, which resulted in Leanne finding Graydon Strykia instead. History Early Life Leanne was born into a lesser family of the Antrixian Commonwealth on the planet, Hiyiku. Something of a tomboy, Leanne constantly had problems during the early years of her schooling with getting into fights, especially with boys. She stated that she fought because she would never let a male belittle her or make her feel second-class. Her parents, afraid that she would only progress in her behavior, arranged for Leanne to initiate with the Jinsai on Odia. Journeying to the Jinsai stronghold of Fal Dara, Leanne easily passed the initiation. Initially, Leanne was called Fire Eyes ''by her Jinsai instructors, partially for her temper and also for the bright red glow which seemed to always burn in her eyes. As she progressed in her training, Leanne quickly proved that she was more than able to best most opponents during practice and testing. Her steadfast attitude and often stealthy ways began to be talked about amongst the other Jinsai at Fal Dara. She quickly became a sort of local legend with the other apprentices. When she chose the Daughter of of the Blade society, her peers gave her the honor name Myth, due to the tales that circulated about her and her tactics. Leanne met Anise Damodred during her first assignment to the planet Relka. The two quickly became close friends. When Anise was assigned to be an ambassador for the Commonwealth to the Peruvian Sector, she asked that Leanne also be assigned there as part of her security detail. Later Life At the start of the Jedi and Antrixian Purge, Anise went into hiding with a handful of her security personnel, Leanne included. After three months of moving around and evading minions of the Empire, Leanne and the others settled on the remote world of Yasirah. There, Leanne stood by to guard Anise while she gave birth to her daughter, Rashara. As Rashara grew up, Leanne helped in raising her, acting as her near-mother. Leanne was also a large part of Rashara's Jinsai training. To Hide No More As Anise began to worry about her daughter, Leanne agreed to leave Yasirah and search for Rashara. Leanne vowed to do what she could to ensure that the Desmora Prophecy came to pass. Along with two other Jinsai, Leanne took the last remaining ship from Yasirah to begin her search. Appearance and Personality Leanne was a tall, attractive, dark-skinned Antrixian with red eyes that can glow fiercely when she's angered. She had a toned build which she keeps fit by doing a daily regiment of intense exercise. Leanne was not shy to work hard and push herself to her absolute limit. Leanne prided herself on her silver hair, which is a rarity amongst the Antrixians, given her age. Leanne often jokes that she may be part Cambion. While she followed the traditions of the Daughters of the Blade seriously, Leanne did dream of having a family some day. Her attitude towards men was not one of disdain or hate, but more of a "I am your equal and nothing less" approach. Her time raising Rashara had only strengthened her desire to someday live a normal life and have children of her own. RPG D6 Stats '''Type:' Jinsai Bodyguard/Daughter of the Blade Warrior DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D , Dodge 6D+1, Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Bureacracy 5D, Languages 4D+2, Streetwise 5D, Tactics 5D, Tactics: Covert Operations 7D+1, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D+2, Communications 4D+2, Repulosrlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Command 6D+2, Con 5D, Gambling 7D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 7D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 5D+1, Running 5D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Blaster Repair 3D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, First Aid 5D, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Warblade, Comlink, clothing Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters